


A Test

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, But They Both Like It That Way, Enthusiastic Consent, IT COULD HAPPEN, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Up to the Reader to Decide if the Ending is Happy, a little rough, loyalty in question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: Loyalty is tested when Kakashi and Zabuza reconnect after they joined forces against Gato in the Land of Waves.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Momochi Zabuza
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	A Test

**Author's Note:**

> Zabuza and Haku live after the battle in the Land of Waves arc. Fight me.
> 
> Written for the KakaZabu Event 2020.
> 
> I do not own these characters; I've had a wonderful time making them question their roles in ninja world (and getting laid).

“You were sexier in ANBU.”

Kakashi stood with his back to the campsite, gazing at the moon. The safety and security of his three sleeping students weighed heavily on his mind. Tomorrow, they would head back to Konoha. Tonight, Kakashi wondered if a village run by the likes of Hiruzen Sarutobi and Danzō Shimura was really the best place to return. Zabuza’s assessment of him was a welcome interruption of his troubled thoughts.

“This uniform is more comfortable,” Kakashi lied in reply.

Zabuza huffed in amusement and kicked at the dirt of the forest floor. Then, he turned to look back at the campsite, his gaze drawn to and lingered upon his own charge, Haku.

“Walk with me?” Kakashi asked.

Zabuza lifted his gaze to peer into the darkness that surrounded the campsite and said nothing.

To quell his companion’s doubts, Kakashi rushed through the hand signs to make a duplicate shadow of himself. “Guard the campsite,” he instructed his clone.

“Can you afford to burn through chakra like that?” Zabuza asked, turning to face Kakashi, ignoring the clone that strode past him to take over their watch.

“Will you make me use the Sharingan against you tonight?” Kakashi answered his question with a question, trying and failing to keep the bitterness over their fight before they arrived in the Land of Waves out of it.

Zabuza’s shoulders dropped when he exhaled. “No,” he said, dispelling the tension before it could build between them.

They fell into step together, each treading on chakra which they emitted themselves, providing a surface to walk upon above the dried leaves and twigs beneath their feet. Soundlessly, they ventured deep into the forest before either attempted to speak again.

“It was nice to fight alongside you, for a change,” Zabuza broke the silence.

“You mean after you attacked us,” Kakashi corrected.

Zabuza shrugged, and a noncommittal noise escaped his throat. “Would you accept an apology?”

“Would you offer one?” Kakashi retorted, and both men chuckled at themselves. “I guess we’re too used to fighting each other,” he added.

Zabuza looked pointedly at Kakashi. “We didn’t always fight,” he murmured through a smirk that his facial bandages couldn’t hide.

“You’re right. The fucking was good,” Kakashi said, conversational.

Zabuza’s hidden smirk disappeared entirely. “Just ‘good’?”

“Well, it was better than fighting each other,” Kakashi elaborated and laughed at the other man’s affronted expression.

“How did _you_ get saddled with students?” Zabuza asked bluntly, quashing their reminiscing and Kakashi’s mirth.

Kakashi flowed with the change of subject, though something dangerously close to arousal stirred within him. He took a few steps away from Zabuza. “They passed my test,” he answered while scratching the back of his neck.

“What test?” Zabuza took a step forward, a heated look in his eyes that betrayed his own, similar struggle.

Kakashi took one chakra-fueled hop away and landed with his back against a tree. He reached into his hip pouch, knowing the other man’s answer before he even asked the question. “Would you like to take my test too?”

Zabuza unwound the bandages from his face and licked his exposed, smiling lips.

It was all the encouragement that Kakashi needed. He pulled out a pair of matching bells and tied them to the front of his body, at his waistline, where Zabuza couldn’t miss his growing excitement.

“You just have to take these bells from me,” he said and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

He landed high above the ground in the very same tree he’d leaned against. He watched Zabuza look in every direction before choosing one in which to pursue him. Kakashi allowed himself a smug smirk. He was poised and ready to leap out of sight and used his vantage point to watch Zabuza’s progress. He wanted to be caught, and they both knew it. But first, he wanted to be chased.

And so, he was.

They wove in and out of the trees, nearer to and further from each other in a perfect performance of an unrehearsed dance. Eventually, Kakashi lost sight of him. He leaped to another tree without knowing where the other man was, and pressed his back against the trunk, breathing hard from exertion and exhilaration.

His mask was tugged down, and Zabuza’s lips were on his before Kakashi realized he’d been found. They caught their breath even as they kissed, with mouths wide open in their urgent need to explore and be explored by each other again.

He was pinned between the tree and Zabuza’s body when the other man ground against him. Kakashi’s body reciprocated, and they worked each other as if they had no clothes between them until it became almost painful to continue.

Then as quickly as he’d appeared, Zabuza was gone. Kakashi reeled at the sudden loss of contact, and he cast his unfocused gaze all around him. Then, he heard a tinkling sound from below.

Zabuza stood beneath the tree, flushed, panting, and triumphant as he held the bells over his head. His breathless laughter grew louder as Kakashi dropped down to the ground. “I passed your test, _Sensei_ ,” he sneered.

“You did get the bells,” Kakashi didn’t want to tell the other man that he’d failed. “Now, return them to me.”

“Oh, I will,” Zabuza said, retracting the bells and closing his fist around them. “But first, you don’t look comfortable in that uniform at all,” he said, and then lunged at him. He dropped to his knees, yanking Kakashi’s trousers down with him.

Kakashi hissed an inhale through his teeth. He could feel the cold night air and Zabuza’s hot breath in puffs on his exposed and eager tip. He laced his fingers into the other man’s short spiky hair, anticipating the familiar feel of Zabuza’s lips wrapped around him. Then, he paused at a strange tickling sensation at the base of his shaft.

He peeked down at himself to find the bells dangling from his cock just as Zabuza finished tying off the bow. “Kinky—Ah! Nnnhh,” Kakashi’s chuckle was cut short when he felt the other man suck him into his mouth.

Zabuza was as greedy as he’d ever been, tugging and pulling and swallowing him down. “It’s, unh, it’s in the side leg pocket,” Kakashi panted out as he arched his back, nearly losing his balance.

Zabuza continued to lap at him sloppily as he rifled through the heap of clothing around Kakashi’s ankles until he retrieved a small bottle of lubricant. “Always prepared,” he growled, low from deep in his throat.

“Not quite,” Kakashi confessed as he kicked his feet free from his trousers and turned around. “Help me out, would you?"

Kakashi used the tree to brace himself as he felt Zabuza rise to his feet behind him. His legs were kicked a bit further apart, and he heard the other man’s clothing rustle as it was undone and left to fall to the ground.

Zabuza’s impatience was evident in his rough caresses, but it was so close to what he needed most that he enjoyed every rugged penetration and stretch. The telltale sound of the other man stroking himself made Kakashi’s cock throb so hard that the bells chimed.

“That’s a pretty sound,” Zabuza’s voice rumbled low and dangerous, and it sent a thrill coursing down through Kakashi. It was followed by a jolt of pleasure that shot back up as Zabuza pressed into him. “Let’s make them sing,” he said, running his hand down Kakashi’s spine, as soothing as such a man could be.

At Kakashi’s nod, Zabuza reared back and thrust forward again. Rhythmic, shallow thrusts became deeper, more intense until he finally reached a pace that had them both biting back moans.

Zabuza was the first to make noise. His whispered dirty encouragement peppered with curses had Kakashi’s eyes rolling back in his head.

Then, Zabuza let himself go. Their bodies slapped together as he reached around to take Kakashi in hand, and after too many frenetic strokes, each succumbed to their orgasm in turn.

The bells fell to the ground, followed by both men. They laid there, stacked on each other, breathing hard as gratification shuddered through them. “Does this count as cuddling?” Zabuza asked, and Kakashi snorted in the dry leaves near his face.

With a grunt, Zabuza withdrew from Kakashi’s body, rolling off and lying beside him on the ground. They stared at one another intently, as if trying to read each other’s minds until Kakashi distracted them both with a question. “How did _you_ get saddled with Haku?”

Zabuza opened his mouth with an obvious standard reply at the ready and then closed it. He sighed and tried again. “After everything fell to shit, and no one wanted me, he _needed_ me.”

Kakashi recognized the truth in the other man’s words and nodded to show that he understood. Zabuza smiled at him briefly and then rose to dress himself.

Kakashi followed suit, and once both men were clothed, he started in the direction of their campsite. Zabuza put one hand against his chest to stop him, forcing him to meet his eyes in confusion.

“We could protect them better, together,” Zabuza whispered, “better than any village would anyway. Think about it,” he urged.

Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets, wondering if the other might pass his test after all. “I would prefer to fight alongside you, rather than against you,” he replied.

** The End **


End file.
